


Hikari hitotsu

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Flashbacks, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, M/M, Murder
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il s’était ennuyé de cet endroit peu de temps après être arrivé, et en encore moins temps il s’était résigné.Il méritait d’être là, il méritait tout ce qui lui était arrivé.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Hikari hitotsu

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Hikari hitotsu**

**(Seulement une lumière)**

Kota se leva tôt, comme toutes les matins, au son de cris confus.

Il fait la fine bouche, conscient du fait que refuser de sortir du lit aurait été presque inutile.

Cependant, il n’était même pas si confortable de l’inciter à essayer.

Il haïssait cet endroit, il le détestait.

Tout le monde lui souriait, et prenait soin de lui dire toujours que tout était bien.

Il aurait aimé crier, seulement pour leur donner quelque chose de que se préoccuper, mais il se limitait à les regarder comme s’ils étaient des insectes et à les ignorer, afin de faire plaisir à son docteur pour avoir un autre fou dont prendre soin.

_Kota pouvait presque entendre le battement du cœur de Kei quand le plus jeune était rentré._

_Ce lui fait un peu de peur, avant de se demander pourquoi ce cœur continuait à battre._

_Il ne le méritait pas, il n’était pas juste._

_Il rentrait toujours avec un sourire, il se penchait pour l’embrasser, il lui disait qu’il lui avait manqué, qu’il l’aimait._

_Il cachait bien les signes d’où il avait été, et Yabu en effet avait eu pris du temps avant de comprendre._

Il alla prendre le petit déjeuner avec tout le monde, en cheminant au ras du mur, en essayant de ne se mélanger pas à eux, en sentant de n’appartenir pas à cet endroit, mais bien heureux d’être là.

Il s’intégrait dans la foule, il prenait ses médicamentes et il passait tout le jour en fixant par la fenêtre, comme si pouvait vraiment arriver quelque chose d’intéressant.

Il s’était ennuyé de cet endroit peu de temps après être arrivé, et en encore moins temps il s’était résigné.

Il méritait d’être là, il méritait tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Et son ennui était bien valait la satisfaction d’arracher par le visage de Kei ce sourire qui n’avait jamais été pour lui.

_« Ko, de quoi tu parles ? Je... »_

_Yabu leva les yeux ver lui, en souriant._

_« S’il te plait, au moins aie la décence de ne te foutre pas de moi. Depuis combien de temps dure cette histoire ? Depuis combien de temps tu me mens quand tu me dis où tu es, quand en réalité tu es toujours avec Daiki ? » il fait un son méprisant, en secouant la tête._

_Le plus jeune au moins eut la décence de rougir, en baissant les yeux._

_« Ko, ce n’est pas comme ça. C’est seulement... bien, il est arrivé, il a été une erreur, c’est toi que j’aime ! »_

_Yabu se leva, en saisissant le collet de sa t-shirt et en le poussant contre le mur._

_Il fut seulement à ce moment-là, probablement, que Kei vit le couteau dans sa main._

_Serré d’une façon presque délicate, qui détonnait avec la folie meurtrière dans les yeux de qui le portait._

_« C’est moi que tu aimes ? » il murmura à son oreille, en souriant. « C’est moi que tu aimes, Kei ? C’est moi que tu aimes quand tu es avec lui ? C’est moi que tu aimes quand tu te laisses niquer ? C’est moi que tu aimes quand tu me mens et me dis que tu es heureux d’être avec moi ? » il l’accusa, d’un ton de plus en plus haut. « Je te l’ai dit. Aie au moins la décence de ne te foutre pas de moi. »_

Quand il l’avait découvert, il avait réfléchi attentivement sur ce qu’il aurait dû faire.

Mais il n’était pas réussi à penser clairement, car Kei continuait à lui mettre sous le nez sa félicité presque irritante, ses façons de faire si apparemment innocentes que dans la réalité ne l’étaient jamais.

Sa feinte indifférence à l’égard de Daiki et ce faux amour pour Kota, il était ça qu’il n’était pas réussi à supporter.

_Kei avait les yeux ouverts._

_Il avait été attentif à le frapper là où il savait que le plus jeune serait resté en vie assez de se rendre compte qu’il allait mourir._

_Et il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux que pour un moment lui fait vaciller, qui lui fait regretter le geste qu’il venait d’accomplir._

_Il y avait surprise, déception, confusion._

_Comme s’il ne pouvait pas comprendre le geste de Kota._

_Mais le plus vieux ne voulait pas rester là à regarder ce spectacle grotesque, il ne voulait pas qu’il lui faisait douter, parce qu’il était la seule cause de son même mal._

_Il voulait qu’il se dépêchait à mourir, car il était trop difficile pour lui voir les yeux d’un homme qui mourait._

L’hôpital psychiatrique, au fond, n’était pas très mal.

Kota avait prétendu bien l’aliénation mentale.

Par ailleurs, il n’avait pas besoin d’autres prisons que n’étaient pas l’image des yeux de Kei.


End file.
